Some embodiments described herein relate generally to wireless sensor systems, methods and apparatus with switch and outlet control.
Known systems exist for remotely controlling power to switches and outlets. Such system, however, may use long cabling runs to control an individual switch or outlet. Other known system may frequently use battery power, causing rapid depletion of onboard batteries and/or may use additional cabling to provide power to local switch and outlet controllers.
Thus, a need exists for a wireless sensor systems, methods and apparatus with switch and outlet control.